fabulasfandomcom-20200214-history
Skin
Skin es el cuarto capítulo de Smoke and Mirrors, el segundo episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo SAM P&P Arrival.png SAM Vivian.png SAM Business Or Pleasure.png Bigby Wolf viaja en taxi hasta el Pudding and Pie. A la entrada, Vivian se alegra de verle, extrañándose de regentar el lugar, a lo que responde: *I'm a friend of Georgie's *I'm looking for someone *I've got some questions for Georgie *... Aunque el club permanece cerrado, ésta le lleva a ver a Georgie. No obstante, le advierte que no quiere molestias mientras trabaja, y que no se encuentra de buen humor: *I don't care *I have a way with people *Is he alone? *... Una vez dentro, Bigby le habla a Vivian sobre el caso: *Did you know Lily? *You may be in danger *Skip the spiel *... SAM Welcoming.png SAM Look It's Georgie.png SAM Can I Help You.png Una vez dentro, se puede ver a Georgie gritando a la nueva bailarina. Luego Wolf le dice a ella: *Nice place *Nice guy *I'll take it from here *... Esta vuelve a salir fuera y el detective termina iniciando su conversación con Georgie: *You Georgie ? *I got a few questions *Leave her alone, asshole (ella recordará eso) *... Tras la presentación, le pregunta por la naturaleza de su visita: *I'm not here for that *You don't know me *Fuck you *... Después de que Georgie se meta con él, dice saber por qué ha ido a verle, a lo que puede responder: *Do you? *Who told you? *When did you hear? *... SAM Smug Georgie.png SAM Impatient.png SAM Nowt.png El regente afirma haberse preocupado de sus asuntos, en vista de que la autoridad sólo se preocupa de los ricos, y que sabía que Lily esta glamurada para parecerse a otra persona, respondiendo: *It's sick *It's illegal *You're behind it *... Para seguir adelante con las preguntas, Wolf puede realizar las opciones: *him the glamour box *him Snow's photo *him Snow's hair *show him anything Georgie afirma que ese tipo de trabajos no lo hizo bajo su petición, sino que debía ser por alguno de sus clientes. A continuación sigue con la bailarina, aunque Bigby le increpa: *We're not done here *Turn that shit off! *it off *... Al responder, Georgie se levanta y le increpa, esperando a que Wolf actúe: *him (Georgie recordará eso) *Who hired her? *I'll shut this place down! *... SAM Proud of Yourself.png SAM Hans Side.png SAM Nobody Knows.png Sea cual sea la opción, el radiocassete terminará cayendo al suelo y dejando de funcionar. Luego Georgie se enfada, le dice a la bailarina que se largue y entrega el aparato a Hans. Al ver la escena, Bigby le consulta a éste: *Hey! *Hans, is it? *I need to ask some questions *... Aunque Porgie le dice a Bigby que no sabe nada, Hans termina aceptando que existe un libro donde quedan anotados los datos sobre las chicas. Esto provoca el enfado del proxeneta, que le amenaza con darle una paliza. Sin embargo, Wolf termina quitándole la barra, pudiendo usarla para destrozar varios objetos. NOTA: Georgie no estará dispuesto a darte el libro, así que debes tomar una decisión para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Si quieres hacerlo sólo con enfados, sólo puedes hablar con él y no romper nada ni pegarle. Sin embargo, si decides romper alguno de los objetos, o finalmente la cabina, lo recordará para el futuro. *Tell me about the book *boombox (Georgie recordará eso) SAM Communication Skills.png SAM Intimidation.png SAM Bat Drag.png Tras decidir si rompe o no el estéreo, puede seguir con la máquina: *I want the book *cigarette machine Y a continuación con la televisión: *Just tell me where is it *TV También el barril de cerveza: *Hand it over while you still can *keg SAM Hey Now.png SAM Floor Safe.png SAM I'm Beggin' Ya.png Tras mover o romper el barril, Bigby descubre una caja de fuerte, de la cual necesita su llave. Desde ese momento puede elegir entre: *Give me the book! *Georgie (Georgie recordará eso) La siguiente acción es intentar sobornar a Wolf para que olvide el asunto. Sin embargo, él continúa en su empeño: *People are dead! *sign SAM Bat Hold.png SAM Alright Alright.png SAM Prick.png La siguiente opción es con la cabina del DJ: *I'll destroy this place (Georgie no olvidará eso) *DJ booth (Georgie no olvidará eso) Tras la última opción, termina accediendo y sacando la llave que poseía. En el libro está anotado que su último cliente fue Mr. White, afirmando Georgie que es tan sólo un nombre falso. También el número 207, la habitación donde tuvieron el encuentro. SAM Log Book.png SAM Sneaky.png SAM Making a Complaint.png Bigby Wolf entra en un vestuario que hay detrás, pudiendo observar en algunos cubículos. El de Lily está vacío, pero hay una nota en el suelo en que la joven agradece a Faith que la haya cubierto esa noche. También encuentra la taquilla de ésta, con su joyero abierto y abierto. Tras seguir andando, se reúne al fondo con la joven que antes bailaba para Georgie. *Didn't have a reason *I'm here now *I keep hearing that *... SAM Safe Money.png SAM Lily's Note.png SAM Nerissa.png La joven afirma que le llamaban The Little Mermaid, aunque eso fue tiempo atrás. Luego le pregunta: *Are the legs a glamour? *What are you doing here? *What do they call you now? *... La joven responde que su nombre actual es Nerissa. A continuación, siguen con las preguntas: *Mr. Smith ? *207 ? *Lily last night ? *... Nerissa no responderá a nada, asegurando que la política del local es la discreción. Bigby replica: *I don't give a damn (Nerissa recordará eso) *You disappoint me (Nerissa recordará eso) *People keep saying that (Nerissa percibió eso) *... SAM Looking For Answer.png SAM Nowhere Else To Go.png SAM Not Having It.png Wolf quiere saber más datos, pero Nerissa le ofrece ofertar una cita entre ellos, dejando entrever que es el único modo en que hablará: *Not what I'm here for *What are you suggesting? *Okay *... Si no acepta a la primera, aparecerá otra opción: *Oh! *Okay *No *... SAM Demands.png SAM These Lips.png SAM Gettin' Paid.png Ella dice necesitar 115 para no quedarse corta. Desde este momento, las opciones variarán en función del dinero que se tenga. Si Bigby se quedó todo el dinero de Dee, podrá elegir entre: *her *her all your money (Nerissa recordará eso) *I don't have it Si no se tiene el dinero de Dee, otras opciones son: *her *I'm broke o *what you have *I don't have it SAM Scheduling.png SAM You'll Figure It Out.png SAM Dirty Cop.png La diferencia será entre darle menos dinero, o ponerlo todo ella de su bolsillo. En cualquier caso, terminan concretando una cita, yéndose a hablar Nerissa con Georgie. A continuación, ésta le dará la llave de la habitación 204 del Open Arms Hotel, edificio que se encuentra contiguo al del club. 500px|center Vídeo thumb|center|670 px (Desde 9:30) thumb|center|670 px (Hasta 6:39) Categoría:Capítulos de Smoke and Mirrors